


Michael's Japanese Teacher

by EriNightshade



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriNightshade/pseuds/EriNightshade
Summary: Slice of life AU.Michael has decided to start his Japanese classes this year thanks to his obsession with anime. Luckily for him, his not-so-cool dad knows someone for the job.Unluckily for Ash, the Japanese boy will affect his life more than he had planned. Will everything be alright with his incoming exams in University and his parent’s divorce application?





	Michael's Japanese Teacher

-What, still not getting along with Jessica? -

-Shut up, Ash - Said Max, sulking along his adopted and older son, beer can in hand.

-You know, maybe if you took her out sometime and stopped focusing so much on work she would forgive you-.

-Ash, it’s harder than you think, I’ve been working on this with Roger for almost 5 years now, I need to see it published so it’s not gone to waste-.

-You need it? Alright, do what you want, will cost you your life, but it’s your choice, man-.

-You’re so salty today, that’s what happens when you eat mom’s cooking-.

-See? That’s why she doesn’t like you anymore-.

 

The bickering came back and forth, it felt comforting after all these weeks away from his dad. Max wasn’t a cool dad, but he was an alright dad. After all his years in a shelter house it was the best, having a family of his own.

 

Jessica had kicked him out recently, being fed up with Max’s behaviour. He often forgot to pick up Michael from his extra-curricular activities, didn’t go to parent’s meeting, didn’t spend time with his family… It was all about work. It’s not like Ash could blame her, he was also sick with all of this. Maybe it was jealousy, he didn’t feel the love he once had from his family, and what he needed most was his dad’s support right now. However, he was only focused on work, and if work was not on his mind then Michael was; his little brother was adorable and he loved him with passion, would crack open the skull of anyone who dared to even look bad in his brother’s way, but sometimes he felt left out, like an outcast in his own home.

 

-You know what? Maybe you’re right, Ash…-.

-Damn right I am, dad, see ya, need to get Michael from Thomas’ house for his Japanese lesson-.

-Oh, right. How is it going? -He barely smiled, but was happy nonetheless- Jessica opposed so much to his Japanese classes, I hope he’s doing well and learning a lot, but maybe Chinese would have been a better option? I mean, there’s lots of Chinese people here, like Shorter and his sister, Sing and that boy with the long hair from your class…-.

 

Irked to maxed levels, Ash grunted and rolled his eyes at his dad’s stupidity.

 

-Yeah, Shorter’s family, Sing and Yut-Lung are “lots of Chinese people”. C’mon old man, how can that be a lot? Really, no wonder Jessica kicked you out-.

 

Being bitten by the Lynx his son was, Max decided it was better to retire for the day. He emptied his beer can and threw it in the trash.

 

-Ok, ok, it’s better that he’s learning Japanese, I bet Shunichi is also happy that Eiji’s getting to teach younger kids-.

-Yeah, he said it’s good practice before he starts teaching in Grade School, also Michael’s doing fine with Japanese, even I’m starting to pick up some things-.

-Oh, that’s cool! You know, Eiji can teach you both if you ask him-.

 

That was just a simple suggestion, Ash knew it, but couldn’t stop the feeling arising from his very core.

 

-What?! Stop being stupid and get your wife back, old man-.

 

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

-Ash!! - His little brother came running to him, giving him a hug.

-Hey Mickey, how you doing? - He tousled the little one’s hair, getting a complaint in return.

-See you in class on Monday Michael, take care! -.

-Yep, see you Thomas~ -.

 

They said their goodbyes and went ahead to meet Eiji at home.

 

Michael went rushing into his room as soon as they arrived, claiming he had done all homework and proudly showing it to his teacher. Ash laughed quietly from the kitchen, observing the interaction between the two of them…Damn it, he really liked Eiji.

 

He decided to clear up his head with some essay he had due next week. He got lost in it and then he heard Michael complaining.

 

-What’s wrong? - Ash approached the other two in the living room.

 

-I want Eiji to see my new manga, but he says he needs to go- Michael pouted at his brother, begging him to do something about his Japanese teacher wanting to leave before seeing his, apparently, marvellous collection of new manga.

-Haha…It’s not like I don’t want to see it, Michael, I need to go to catch the last bus, it’s really late- Replied Eiji, always so polite.

-Don’t worry ‘bout bus, will take you home later, enjoy your manga, kids -He waved his hand and returned to the kitchen, leaving no room for Eiji to argue about Ash taking him home.

 

Seeing he could not do anything, he resigned himself to, at least, enjoy Michael’s manga collection.

 

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

-Thank you for taking me home, Ash-.

-No problem kid, did you enjoy your manga? -.

-Hey! I’m older than you…-He pouted once more, crossing his arms over his chest, he decided to be silent, but the blond boy kept stealing glances at him with a knowing smirk- well, yes, yes I did; Michael’s really doing great with Japanese-.

-Don’t be ashamed to be happy about something you truly enjoy, and well, glad to hear our money is being used wisely-.

-Haha~ It is, don’t worry. Hey Ash, are you alright? -.

-Yeah, totally fine- He steered the wheel to the left and kept driving. Suddenly, silence filled the car and no one dared to speak more. Eiji could see through his lie, the other’s body was tensed up and his fingers kept drumming against the wheel.

-You know, it’s not good to lie to yourself, Ash…-.

 

Said male gripped the wheel harder and replied in a harsher tone than he wanted.

 

-Shut up, I’m not lying to myself, I’m fine Eiji, stop being a worrywart-.

-Okay…-.

 

Ash gulped and kept on driving, but he knew he had fucked up. He bit his lower lip and tried to think of a way to apologize to Eiji, but they were already at the boy’s street and he needed to say something quick to make up for the rude answer.

 

-Hey, Eiji…I’m sorry, I’m…I’ve been stressed out lately with assignments from University, also, all my parent’s stuff is getting on my nerves lately…you didn’t deserve to get yelled at because of that, sorry…-.

 

Eiji smiled sympathetically and nodded.

 

-You’re forgiven, everyone snaps from time to time, even me-.

-No, really? - Ash smiled a little, Eiji’s temper was so mild he couldn’t believe it.

-Yeah! So don’t worry about it, don’t be a worrywart- He said with a mischievous smile.

-Oh, you’re learning, little Japanese boy-.

-Hey, told you, I’m older than you-.

 

They both laughed quietly, but Eiji still felt that something was wrong.

 

-Hey…wanna talk about it? Shunichi’s coming home late because of work, so I have the time to listen, that is, if you want me to listen-.

 

The older male waited patiently to see if Ash would concede.

 

-I…I don’t know where to start…-He replied, crossing his arms over the wheel to hide his face in the space between his arms.

-It’s ok Ash, take your time, I know it can be difficult, but you will feel better afterwards, trust me- He rubbed small circles in the other’s back, being comforting and understanding at the same time.

-I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’ve been through worse shit in the Shelter House and still…can’t believe classes and my parent’s problems are taking a toll on me, I’m usually…much stronger than this-.

-Ash, everyone would be affected by their parent’s divorce, Shunichi has told me something about it, he talked to Max the other day…About classes and assignments, yeah, it’s difficult, but you will get through it all, you’re a smart guy Ash-.

-Yeah, so is Yut-Lung, and Sergei seems to be favouring him right now-.

-That’s your Economics’ teacher, right? And Yut-Lung’s Sing and Shorter’s friend-.

-Yeah…Shorter’s being hooked up with work, helping Nadia at Chang Dai, so I can’t go out with him like before and…I think that’s also bugging me, like…I miss him or something-.

-Well, you know he needs to help because Nadia is busy with her baby, I think he misses you too; have you tried asking him to meet you? -.

-Nope, I know he’s too busy…so am I-.

-Don’t worry about your studies, I bet your teacher will see that you’re really worth it, try to keep up a healthy competition with Yut-Lung. We could all go out sometime, you know? All of us-.

-Yeah, maybe…-.

 

Eiji smiled once more and pulled Ash for a hug, tightening up his arms around the other’s frame, making him feel secure.

 

-Eiji…thank you- Ash blushed a little and returned the hug.

-We can also meet the two of us alone, you know? If you still wanna talk about this more…-.

-Yeah…I think I need that, thanks Eiji-.

-No problem, wanna meet up tomorrow morning? -.

-Uh…Alright, but…-.

-You busy? Okay, so the evening it is-.

-Yeah, thank you -He smiled at the Japanese boy and ruffled his hair- Will pick you up at 6 pm to go to the Amusement Park, ok? -.

-Sound fine to me-.

-Alright, lemme take you to the door-.

-I’m not a kid-.

-That’s what you think- He smirked some more and saw off Eiji at his door, but before the other could enter his home, Ash kissed his cheek -Goodnight Eiji-.

 

The Japanese boy was left a mess stuttering and grabbing his red cheeks in embarrassment.

 

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

-How could you leave Michael alone!? -

-Told you, old woman, needed to take his teacher home, also, you were coming home anyways-.

-But he’s too little to be alone, Ash-.

-Ugh, whatever-.

-Ash…Ash! Come here, we’re not done talking. Were you at Max’s house? Why-.

-Why do you care? Just wanted to talk to the old man, sure, he’s an idiot, but you’re also being unfair to him, you don’t let us see him. That’s wicked-.

-It is not! I’m just worrying about your well-being, Ash; yours and Michael’s too-.

-Yup, must be super healthy not to see your dad in such a long time, wonder how Mickey is doing with that-.

-Shut up!! - Growled Jessica, truly enraged. She was not doing well being apart from Max, also dealing with all the responsibilities plus work.

 

Ash stayed quiet, watched silently how his mother quivered full of emotion.

 

-You can’t fool me, mom, you still love him, we all do, even if he’s an idiot-.

 

The door closed with a bang and Ash plopped down on the bed, feeling really shitty right now. He had lots of things on his head, besides, he had told Eiji to meet him up tomorrow, and that made him truly nervous. He did not want to fuck up that opportunity to impress Eiji, although Eiji was easy to impress.

 

A knock on the door startled him, that didn’t seem to be Jessica trying to make it up for earlier.

 

-Can I come in? - Asked a shy voice.

-Yeah, come in Mickey-.

 

The boy entered the room, closing the door behind him and making his way to his older brother’s bed.

 

-I heard your fight earlier…-

-Oh…Sorry ‘bout that, little man - Ash brushed the other’s hair, trying to comfort him.

-Are you mad at mom? -.

-Uhm…Well, yeah, actually, I’m mad about lots of things-.

-Uh…I see- He nodded slowly, he was a good child- did you see dad today? -.

-Yeah, I did… He’s all good, don’t worry-.

-I’m sad because I can’t go see him like you can…-He pouted and then huffed, frustrated- I want to see him too, I miss dad…-.

-Yeah, we all miss him, even mom-.

-Yes, I know. Mom has been crying a lot because of that… Can’t we go see him all together? He will be so happy! -He bounced on the bed, smiling.

-Yeah, we will go on Sunday, I’ll explain things to mom, don’t worry-.

-No! You will fight again, I will explain it -He runned to the door- Mooooooom~-.

-Oh shit, Mickey wait!! -He rushed down the stairs.

-What? Meeting up with your dad? Mickey, you know that- Jessica was cut off by Ash’s reply.

-Yeah, we’re meeting him on Sunday, mom, deal with it. I know you miss him too, Mickey said you were crying earlier. Do you really think we did not know? You adults, always thinking we’re some idiots that can be fooled…-Despite his harsh words, he hugged his mother closed while hearing some sobs. Michael soon joined the hug, happy to be able to see his dad soon.

 

_“Hey, old man, we’re going to see you on Sunday. At 11 am, be prepared, the three of us are going, Jessica included, so take a shower or something 👌_ _”_

 

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆

**EXTRA**

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

-I wonder how long they liked each other-.

-You knew?! I had no idea, to be honest, when you said to spy on their date I was beyond surprised, I mean, sure, I knew they got along, but that’s all-.

-Eiji told me yesterday they were meeting up to talk, that’s all; he said Ash’s worried about your divorce and about studies-.

-Oh, maybe he doesn’t need to worry about the divorce anymore, they’re coming tomorrow! -He almost tripped over because of the excitement.

-Hey, be careful! -.

-Ah! Can’t help it Shunichi, they’re coming tomorrow! -.

-I get you’re happy, Max, but keep your voice down or they will find us! -.

-Yeah, sorry, got a little carried away hehe…-He scratched the back of his head while Shunichi peaked at the love birds.

 

-Hey Eiji, wanna go somewhere else? Can’t believe they’re being so obvious-.

-Yeah, it’s kind of funny -The Japanese boy giggled while Ash took his hand to run.

-C’mon, let’s run Eiji! -.

 

-Hey Max, they’re running!! -.

-They’re running!? -.

-C’mon, run! -.

-I’m too old for this, damn it! -.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but wanted to give it a try anyways xD hope I managed to make it legible LOL Also, forgive me for my terrible attempt to make the conversations sound informal ^^U


End file.
